


Hangad

by Shinomaple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Other, POV Kozume Kenma, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinomaple/pseuds/Shinomaple
Summary: Maraming pwedeng pag-isipan. Maraming pwedeng magustuhan. Pero sa dinami-dami ng tao, bakit ikaw pa?





	Hangad

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Kenma & Shoyo aren't physically fit. ><

**Kenma'S POV**

Simulan natin sa kung paano ka dumating sa buhay ko.

Masyadong mabilis ang lahat, kung ako ang tatanungin. Nakilala kita nang ako'y sirang sira, hindi naman sobra ngunit sira. Tanga sa pag-ibig, tanga sa isang tao. Mahal na mahal na tipong nakakalimutan na ang sarili. Ganyan naman diba ang depinisyon ng 'sira'?

Sinasabi nila, masiyahin akong tao. 'Life of the party' kuno sabi ng karamihan. Hinding hindi mawawala mga ngiti ko pag nakikita nila ako. Marami pa ngang napapatanong kung minsan ba'y nalulungkot ako. Tao lang naman ako, syempre. Nalulungkot, nasasaktan, pero hindi nila iyon alam. Hindi naman nila kailangang malaman.

_Kaso dumating ka._

_Dumating ka sa isang punto ng buhay ko nang hindi ko inaasahan._

"Dito!" Sigaw mo habang tumatakbo papalapit sa isang asong napakalaki. Alam mong mahilig ako sa aso kaya naman grabe ang sigaw mo nang makakita ng isa habang naglalakad tayo sa park. Alam mong sasaya ako dahil doon.

Isa akong taong sarado na ang pinto sa mundo. Maraming kaibigan pero hindi bukas sa lahat. May pinagkakatiwalaan pero hindi na nagbibigay ng buo sa iba.

_Matanong ko lang, paano mo nabuksan ang pintong iyon?_

"Wait lang," sabi ko habang hinahabol ang hininga ko dahil kanina pa tayo tumatakbo.

Morning jog pa ha, pareho naman tayong hindi physically fit. Pero pinagbigyan kita kasi alam kong gusto mo. Gusto mo, pero hindi para sa'kin.

_Para sa kanya._

"Ang bagal mo, dali aalis na 'yung owner!" Rinig na rinig ko sigaw mo kahit na napakaraming tao. Ni hindi ka man lang nakakaramdam ng hiya. 'Hiya'? Nasa vocabulary mo ba 'yon? Ramdam kong wala. Natatawa na lang ako minsan sa gilid sa kung gaano ka-kapal ng mukha mo pagdating sa mga tao. Ang taas ng confidence mo masyado, hindi ko ma-reach 'teh. Minsan nga ay gusto ko na lang mag-tago dahil sa sobrang nahihiya na 'ko sa mga ginagawa mo. Pero biro lang 'yan. Mahal pa rin kita.

_Kaso hindi na pang-kaibigan lang._

Gusto kong itanong kailan nag-simula ang lahat. Kung kailan ako nag-simulang tumitig sa mga ngiti mo, kung kailan ako naging parang baliw kakaisip anong ginagawa mo at sino kausap mo.

Sira ako nung nakilala mo 'diba? May isang taong sobrang minahal ko na tipong nakakalimutan ko na sarili ko, pero paano?

_Paano nalipat sa'yo ang pagmamahal na akala ko'y hindi mawawala sa taong iyon?_

"Hi, dog! Ang bagal ni Kenma, 'no? Masyadong pa-importante," sabi nito nang makarating ako. You patted the dog's head while smiling so wide. I did the same, but I'm not looking at the dog. I'm looking at your smile.

Pero ako ba talaga may gusto sa mga aso? Sabihin na nating oo, pero sabihin na rin nating, nagustuhan ko ang mga aso dahil sa'yo.

Ang ganda kasi ng mga ngiti mo pag tinitingnan mo mga bagay na gusto mo.

_Parang kung paano ka ngumiti pag nakikita siya._

"Saan mo gustong kumain?" Kakatapos lang ng klase at eto na agad bungad mo. Kain ka nang kain pero hindi ka naman tumataba. Pwede pa-explain paano? Biro lang.

"Sa--"

"Alam ko na! Angkong!" Hindi na natapos ang is-suggest kong kainan nang magbanggit ka kung saan mo gustong kumain. Alam ko namang nagtatanong ka lang ng mga rhetorical questions pag sa mga ganyang bagay. Nasanay na rin akong sumagot ng kahit anong sagot kasi alam ko namang alam mo na sagot sa tanong mo.

Alam kong alam mo na anong gusto mo.

_Gusto mo siya, at hindi ako._

"Grabe busog, o-order pa 'ko isa," sabi mo nang matapos mong kainin ang isang order ng fried siomai with rice. Hindi naman ako nagulat dun. Ikaw pa ba? Kulang na kulang sa'yo ang isang order lang. Napakatakaw mo.

_Weird nga na isa 'yon sa mga rason ba't ako nahulog._

"Ay alam mo ba may bagong release 'yung bandang gusto natin," rinig kong sabi mo habang kumakain ako. Patapos ka na kaagad sa pangalawa mong order pero hindi pa rin ako tapos sa kaisa-isa kong order. Gusto kong sabihin na ubusin mo na muna 'yan bago mag-salita pero mukhang excited na excited ka kaya hinayaan na lang muna kita.

"Napakinggan ko nga kagabi. Ang ganda ng meaning ng song," tugon ko sa sinabi mo. Ang cute na nagustuhan mo na rin 'yung bandang palagi kong pinaparinig sa'yo. Nakakatuwa na kahit papaano nagkakaroon ako ng konting effect sa buhay mo.

_Kahit papaano._

"Nauntog ako sa pader kahapon," sabi ko habang naglalakad tayo papasok ng classroom. Mabilis kang mag-alala sa mga maliliit na bagay, lalo na kung importante sa'yo.

"Ha? Bakit? Paano?" Sabi mo kaagad na para ba kitang nanay. Natatawa ako sa loob loob ko. Alam kong magaalala ka pag sinabi ko 'to pero wala lang. Namiss ko lang.

_Namiss kong ma-feel na importante ako sa'yo._

_Kahit sa gantong maliliit na bagay lang._

Araw-araw pinagiisipan ko, bakit huli akong dumating sa buhay mo? Bakit may nauna, at 'yung nauna na 'yun, mahal mo pa at mahal ka rin pabalik? Ang saklap ng katotohanan na kung kailan gumaling na ako sa sugat ng nakaraan, ay nagkaroon ako ng panibago. Ganito ba talaga ang buhay? Palagi ka na lang masasaktan?

Kaya ba walang opposite word ang loneliness? Is it because no one can define what is not lonely at all?

You calling...

Tumatawag ka na naman. Hindi ko alam paano ko nakakayang sagutin lahat ng tawag mo. Hindi ko rin alam paano ko nakakayang mag-reply sa lahat ng texts mo. Pero eto ang pinaka-hindi ko alam sa lahat.

Hindi ko alam kung kailan nag-simulang sa'yo na umikot mundo ko.

"Kenma, bakit? Ang sakit," unang salita mo palang sa kabilang linya, alam ko na. Nag-away na naman kayo. Eto pa pala isang 'hindi ko alam' na bagay.

Hindi ko alam ba't ako tinatakbuhan mo pag nag-aaway kayo.

Alam kong mali, oo. Alam kong hindi dapat ako nagkakaganito, na hindi dapat ako nagkakagusto sa isang katulad mo. Alam na alam kong hindi pwede pero, mapipigilan ko ba?

_Mapipigilan ko ba kung etong puso ay nahulog na?_

"Paano pag naging tayo?" Tanong ko habang nasa coffee shop tayo nun, nag-aaral. Nagkaroon ako ng lakas ng loob sabihin 'yan dahil umalis muna ang iba saglit para may bilhin.

At hinding hindi ko makakalimutan 'yung gulat sa mukha mo nun. Alam kong hindi pwede, pero ang tanga tanga ko lang para sabihin 'yon. Ang tanga tanga, dahil alam kong simula nang sabihin ko 'yon, doon na magsisimula masira pagkakaibigan natin.

Buti na lang nagising ako.

_Panaginip lang pala._

Pero bakit masyado akong disappointed nang malaman kong panaginip lang nang itanong kita kung paano pag tayo? Unconsciously ba, gusto kong malaman mo kung ano 'tong nararamdaman ko kahit na mali? Kahit na alam kong wala akong pag-asa?

Pwede ba akong maging selfish?

Pwede ba akong umasa?

**_O kelangan nang sumuko?_ **


End file.
